The Outsiders: Sequel
by SpencerReidsOppositeCM
Summary: What happens after 2 years and 3 deaths follow: Johnny, Dallas and Jesse May Parker. Jesse was the love of his life until she was murdered at will. Will he find another love again, or will he take revenge to the killer who took Jesse away?
1. A Darker Side

**(The Outsiders) Sequel: Chapter One: The Darker Side**

** This is a sequel to a story that got deleted sadly on Quizilla. So much hard work and effort *curses underneath breath with anger* but this is the sequel to it. Sorry y'all couldn't read the first. : ( Basically it was about Soda's love being murdered and he wanted revenge, but I'm changing the plot since one of my friends gave me a better idea : )**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE OUTSIDERS, Ernalyn or the new character coming up, Hannah (twitchy)**

Sodapop Curtis sat curled up on the couch in the living room. It was pouring outside and he tuned everything but the sound of the rain and thunder. It made him think and concentrate more on his thoughts.

_Isn't the weather fascinating, Jesse?_

_We could be out dancing together...in the Rain._

_Kissing in the rain..._

_...Kissing..._

Soda tensed and stopped right there at that exact thought. Tears wedged up in the corner of his eyes and he shut his eyes so no one would see him cry. Ever since two years ago when Jesse was murdered and Ernalyn, Dallas and he had tried to save her on time, he hadn't been the same.

Footsteps creaked into the living room and a shadow loomed over him. He knew that shadow anywhere.

"Hey Pone," he muffled into the pillow he clutched close to him. Ponyboy, who was now sixteen, had matured a little more and had gotten his street smarts a bit more better. He was still the same genius, quiet Pony, but he too had had events happen to him.

"Soda? You okay?" he asked but regretted it. Knowing it was the dumbest question to ask his scarred brother, who had seen the love of his life shot in front of his very own two eyes. He winced at the question as soon as he asked it.

Sodapop sighed and turned to look up at Pony. He weakly smiled.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Don't worry about me Pone." he muttered before turning to face away from him again. Ponyboy sighed and stood up straight and walked out on the porch and sat down on the porch swing, watching the rain pour on the streets of Tulsa.

He knew how Sodapop felt. A year ago even his own two best friends died; Johnny Cade and Dallas Winston. Ponyboy even had his own story to tell. When Dallas had died, Ernalyn barely came around anymore.

She said that his house was contained with memories sometimes of her and him together and she stopped going to Buck's a lot, too.

Ponyboy had no idea where Ernalyn took off to, but he often hoped that she was okay, wherever she was.

He knew he had seen cute girls around, but none of them reminded him of Ernalyn. Or Jesse May Parker.

He sighed and ran his hand through his auburn hair.

Things were difficult since all of this happened.

The Murder of Jesse.

Dally's and Johnny's death.

Things changed and it was hard for everyone.

And every night, Ponyboy just prayed.

Prayed for the gang, his brothers, but mostly Sodapop.


	2. Little Miss Gladys Marie Parker

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE OUTSIDERS, Ernalyn or Hannah! Thnx for reviews! :)  
><strong>

**Chapter Two: Little Miss Gladys Marie Parker**

"Yo Sodapop! Some girl is here to see ya!" Two bit's voice yelled from the living room. Sodapop groaned and shifted in his bed, not wanting to get up. It was already past twelve in the afternoon, but he had to get up sometime before his two brothers came dragging him out of bed.

"SODA!" Pony yelled this time and Soda grunted. He sat up and glanced at his arm, seeing the cut he had made last week on it. He shuddered and pulled on a flannel shirt with some clean jeans before walking on out to see who his guest was.

"Hi. Can I help you...?" he asked raising an eyebrow surprised. His depression in his voice didn't show as much but he, along with everyone, could still hear it.

"Hey Sodapop." she said nervously twirling her red hair between her thin fingers and smiled nervously up at him. Soda looked closely at the girl. Her features looked so distinct. The red hair, green eyes and the thin figure. She could pass for Jesse's sister.

"I-I was wondering if you've seen my s-sister around. She took off from home and never c-came back. She said she went to Tulsa or something like that..." her voice trailed off and she bit her bottom lip, which was dry and needing of chapstick.

"Your sister? Who is she? And really, who are you?" Two bit asked, before Soda could say a word out of his mouth. Everyone was now staring at the small redhead, who looked down at the ground.

"I'm Gladys Marie Parker, Jesse's little sister."

Silence fell across the room. Soda's breathing became heavy and his words tied up in his mouth. He almost choked and the look on Gladys's face turned to confusion.

"Do you know where my sister is?" she asked, now pleading, sensing something was going on. Ponyboy sighed seeming to sense no one could speak for her.

"Gladys, you're sister...Jesse...died two years ago. She was murdered, shot...I'm really sorry." he muttered the last party sympathetically and looked down, not wanting to see the expression on her face.

Gladys stiffened and tears swelled up in her eyes.

"No! She can't be dead! She's my only family!" she said and started crying, suddenly latching herself onto Ponyboy, who blinked in surprise but wrapped his arms hesitantly around the young girl. Ponyboy tried to calm the young girl down but it was no use.

"N-No," she kept mumbling over and over again and Pony only patted her back which made the crying only a bit worse but eventually settled her down.

"I got no where to stay," she mumbled moving her red hair aside and looking up at Pony into his green eyes. Ponyboy frowned and looked at Soda, who nodded thinking to read his mind.

"You can stay with us for a while, if you'd like." Gladys smiled a bit.

"I dont want to be imposin'." she said and chuckled slightly. Pony smiled.

"You aint, trust me." he said and took her hand and led her inside to give her a tour of the house. Soda smiled a bit before it disappeared. He thought the girl was alright.

_Her sister..._

Jesse had never told him that she had a sister.

And he had known her practically all his life!

He sighed and walked back to his room, shutting the door behind him and laid back on the bed, falling asleep to a nightmare.


	3. Nightmares

**Chapter Three: Nightmares**

**Sorry it's been soooooo long since I updated. My inspiration has been totally lost for my story writing so my chapters might not be as good like they used to. But I will try! **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE OUTSIDERS**

_It was dark wherever Sodapop was. And cold, really cold. Looking around frantically Soda hoped the gang would be around._

"_Hello?" he called out only to hear his own echo in response. The ground felt hard underneath his feet so he was either maybe somewhere on the road or what felt like crunchy, dead grass. But wherever he was, it was starting to scare him._

"_Ssssooodddaappoppppp…" a voice whispered making him do a 360 and look around like the devil had just spoken his death sentence. _

"_Who's there?" he asked shivering from the coldness and from fear. He started to walk. Maybe that would make him get to know his surroundings. The moon from above, which glowed a dark red, was his only light. Soda wrapped his arms around himself and he couldn't stop shivering. _

"_It's so cold," he muttered to himself and it felt like every time he walked a step, the temperature dropped a degree lower. A scream wailed from somewhere making him jump._

_It sounded like-_

"_JESSE!" he cried out, making him run in the direction of the sound. _

"_SODAPOP!" the voice yelled helplessly, making him only run in pure darkness. He grunted as he made his way through the darkness, running through what felt like bushes and vines other plants that stood in his way._

"_Sodaaaa!" the voice screamed, mixed with tears and agony. Soda's brain pounded against his skull until finally he saw a girl with red hair and bright, glowing green eyes._

_But it wasn't Jesse._

_It was Gladys._

"_G-Gladys?" he asked. Her figure wasn't healthy looking like it was when he had met her. It was dangerously skinny. Her bones were poking through in her skin. Her clothes ripped apart, bruises, scrapes and cuts all over her arms, face and legs. Soda nearly gasped at her sight._

"_What happened to you?" _

"_They're gonna kill me, soda. Save me…" she whispered letting out a cry. He ran over to her and scooped her up in his arms but a loud gun shot rang in the air. Soda shuttered and jumped, and in his hands was a bloody and lifeless Gladys…_

"Sodapop! Soda!" Pony shook Sodapop awake, who groaned at the dim light in the bedroom.

"Are you okay?" Soda looked up to meet the green eyes of his worried brother. "You're sweating like crazy and you were tossing and turning like you were having a nightmare." he said with a frown. If Ponyboy was any smarter, Sodapop never had nightmares. Ponyboy was the one that usually had nightmares.

Sodapop sat up and wiped at his forehead, which was drenched with sweat. "Yeah, yeah I'm fine." He said still taken by the dream.


	4. Another day for the pitiful greaser

**Chapter Four: Another Day for the pitiful Greaser so they say**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE OUTSIDERS OR ANYBODY IN THIS STORY! Only Gladys! **

Sodapop was up early along with Ponyboy and Darry. His mind seemed to be on what was like a depressed mode, and couldn't escape. But he couldn't help but smile when he saw Gladys curled up a bit on the couch sleeping soundly. He had noticed Ponyboy had a thing for her already. He was glad of that, his brother liking her.

_Just don't fall in love, Ponyboy._

_You may lose her._

The depressing thoughts only hurt Sodapop to no end and his breathing slowed and Ponyboy took notice and frowned.

"Soda?" he asked looking at his brother with concern. Soda's eyes lightened up and he smiled a bit. He hated looking so hurt in the eyes of his little brother.

"I'm okay." He said quickly to cover any suspicion Ponyboy may have had though it was getting harder to lie to him with his slight depression with Jesse being gone. Ponyboy sighed and placed his hand on Soda's shoulder.

"If anything is wrong Soda you can always talk to me. I'm here for you." He said softly before leaving Soda alone and walking out the door to have a smoke. Sodapop sighed and heard a stirring on the couch before seeing Gladys sit up sleepily and rub the sleep out of her eyes.

"Hey Gladys," he said and smiled slightly at the red headed girl. Gladys smiled a bit back at him and looked around.

"Hi Sodapop. Where's Ponyboy?" Soda couldn't help at her question of Pony's where abouts. She liked her brother he could guarantee. Soda grinned a little.

"He's outside having a smoke." Gladys nodded and got up and walked outside to join him.

**Gladys's POV**

I walked on outside to join Ponyboy, who was staring outside at the neighborhood and smoking a cigarette. He was daydreaming too, by what I could tell. The boy amazed me and I only knew him for a day and a half.

"Hi Pony." I said plopping down next to him making him jump slightly. I coughed out a laugh and he smiled.

"Hey Gladys. Sleep okay?" he asked looking over at me and smiled a bit, taking a puff on his kool and blowing his smoke in the other direction. I merely shrugged.

"Yeah I slept fine. A bit sore and really tired but yeah, I slept okay." I chuckled and smiled. I could feel my cheeks blushing a bit as I sat next to Pony, but I only yawned and smiled slightly. Soon enough Ponyboy finished up his cigarette and stood up, extending his hand out to me.

I blushed a bit and took it standing up.

"C'mon let's get some breakfast." He said and smiled, leading me inside.

**Sodapop's POV**

"Pepsi you got work. You need to get ready." Sodapop heard Darry say as he swallowed down his chocolate cake. Sodapop nodded and scurried to the bedroom. He had heard the front door crash shut and figured it was Ponyboy and Gladys coming back in. He threw on his work uniform and quickly slid some grease through his hair and sighed.

"Another day…" he mumbled before pulling on some shoes and heading back out to the living room.

"Alright Darry I'm ready to go." He said looking around for his older brother. He saw the two younger greasers on the couch watching Tv. At least everything was at Peace.

"Okay let's go." He said giving him a nod. They gave a curt good bye to the youngsters and headed out to the Ford. Sodapop hopped in the front and buckled in his seatbelt and gave one final sigh before being driven to work.


End file.
